


i just want to say i love you

by tmrminewt (commodorenewt)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorenewt/pseuds/tmrminewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Based on this prompt: <i>Person B knowing they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out.</i> from <a href="http://http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com">otpdisaster</a></span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt found [here](http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/110731939970/person-b-knowing-theyre-undoubtedly-about-to-die)

Minho breathed a small sigh of relief when Newt finally picked up the phone. “Hey baby.” Minho said brightly.

“Do you know what bloody time it is?” Newt asked.

“Around 2 am there.” Minho answered. “I just wanted to hear your voice.”

Newt sighed on the other end of the line. Minho heard rustling on the other side, “I don’t want to hear yours at 2 bloody am.” Newt grumbled. “Couldn’t this have waited for, I don’t know, at a later time?”

“I just remembered the first time I saw you.” Minho said, his voice just above a whisper, trying to keep his tone casual. “You were dressed in an Angel Costume.”

“We had dress rehearsals that day.”

Minho knew Newt was rolling his eyes. “And I walked over to you and asked you ‘Hey, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?’.” Minho chuckled, and regretting it as pain ran through his body.

“And I honestly still can’t believe that I fell for it.” Newt said, sighing heavily. Minho knew there was a smile on his face like every time they discussed this.

"Do you regret it?"

Newt snorted. “You woke me up at 2 bloody am, Min, of course I do.” Newt joked. Minho chuckled, wincing again.

“I love you, you know that, right?”

“You and Tommy need to lay off on the weed, babe or well, each other. He’s rubbing off on you.” Newt told him, half serious, half joking.

“We will.” Minho replied, “Go to bed, we’ll talk again soon, okay? I love you.”

“Hey Min, you know I don’t, right?” Newt asked quietly.

Minho breathed again, feeling tears fall from his eyes. “Don’t what, babe?”

“Regret, you know… us.” Newt told him.

“I don’t either, baby.” Minho told him. “I love you, Newt.” They ended the call and Minho closes his eyes and the pain that was bearable the moment before became overwhelming and his last thoughts were hopes for Newt to live a happy life.


	2. Chapter 2

“Min, you’re starting to worry me. Call me back.” Newt said, pressing the end call a little harder than he should.

“Boyfriend not calling back?” Gally asked, finishing his charts.

Newt looked at him. “Yeah. Its been 2 days.”

“Maybe he’s busy?” Chuck suggested, taking Newt’s finished chart and putting it in a tray. Newt didn’t look convinced. He had his hand propped up on the nurses’ station, his eyes troubled and his shoulders stiff. He looked so wound up. “I’m sure its not anything serious.”

“Yeah.” Newt’s eyes didn’t clear, if anything it darkened. His shoulder were still stiff as he took out his pen and continued doing his charts.

\+ 

Thomas and Alby shared a look before looking down at Thomas’ phone. Newt and Minho’s picture dominated his screen and the bold, capitalized " _Newt_ " flashing.

“You answer it.” Thomas shoved the phone in Alby’s hand who immediately shoved it back towards him. “I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!”

“Do you think I do?” Alby hissed.

“How am I supposed to tell him that Minho’s dead?” Thomas asked. “Its not something you say over the phone!”

“Its not something you should keep from him either!” Alby snapped at him. "He deserves to know!"

Thomas huffed, glaring at his friend. He agreed that Newt deserved to know but how can he tell him? How can he... Thomas sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I know."

\+ 

“Minho, I swear to God if you don’t call me back after 10 minutes, I’m going to book a flight to America just to kick your bloody arse!” Newt snapped, before throwing the phone back on the table. He kept track of the time, tapping his finger against the face of his watch. On the 8th minute he was about to call Minho again when the doorbell rang.

He grabbed his phone and started dialling Minho’s number. It went to voicemail again. "Minho." He wrenched the door open. “If you think a bloody surprise visit is gonna make me forgive you, you have another thing co-” The words died in Newt’s throat as his eyes fell on not Minho but Thomas.

There was a voice in the back of his mind that kept hinting at it. “Newt.”

He was in denial for days. He didn’t want to believe it. Their last conversation kept replaying in his mind. “Tommy, no.”

“I’m so sorry, Newt.”

Newt swallowed and shook his head. “No. No! This is a fucking sick joke and you bloody slintheads should stop it. Because… because.” Newt stopped talking, words caught in his throat. Thomas was shaking his head, Newt’s vision being clouded by tears. “He can’t be. Tommy, no, please.”

Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt, “I’m so sorry.”


End file.
